Sólo tienes que decir que sí
by Raven Karasu Cuervo
Summary: -Porque te amo- respondo sincero -Tú sabes que yo ya amo a alguien más- una daga atraviesa mi corazón, pero lo supe ocultar con una mueca, y entonces un plan macabro se fragua en mi mente
ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ PARTICIPANDO EN EL RETO ACÚSTICO DE LA ZONA FANFICKER.

PAREJA: LADYBUG/CHAT NOAIR

DISCLAIMER: MIRACULOUS LADYBUG PERTENECE A THOMAS ASTRUC (SEGÚN WIKIPEDIA, SI ES DE ALGUIEN MÁS FAVOR DE HACER COMO QUE ESTÁ ANEXADO)

CANCIÓN: QUEDARME AQUÍ – CARLOS RIVERA

PALABRAS: RAYO, NUNCA, CINCEL, SUIZA, CAUCÁSICO.

SÓLO TIENES QUE DECIR QUE SÍ

Mi Lady se iba de nuevo, dejándome atrás aún con la rosa en la mano, suspiré de cansancio mientras me dirigía a mi casa saltando por los tejados de París; pero no por la pelea que acabábamos de tener con otro akuma; si no por el rechazo constante de mi Lady, estaba cansado, cansado de ir a su ritmo, de seguir sus reglas, de no revelarnos nuestra identidad.

Entré a mi habitación por la ventana mientras me destransformaba y me tiré a mi cama mientras Plagg salía de mi chaqueta en busca de su tan amado queso, deje a mi mente divagar mientras el sueño me vencía ¿alguna vez ella correspondería mis sentimientos?

 **Sabes no resisto, mi paciencia acabará** **  
** **Tengo que estar contigo** **  
** **Tienes que dejarme entrar**

-Chat Noair, Chat Noair, despierta- esa voz, es la de mi Lady, la reconozco entre la bruma de confusión que me rodea –Chat Noair- Me vuelve a llamar, intento abrir los ojos, me cuesta tanto trabajo

-Aquí estoy mi Lady, siempre estaré para ti- le sonrió como siempre y entonces me doy cuenta, estoy con mi cabeza en su regazo, ella tiene una de sus manos acariciando mis cabellos

-Tonto- acerca su rostro al mío y toma mis mejillas, veo en cámara lenta como acerca esos labios de cereza a los míos, no lo puedo evitar el sonrojo sube a mi cara con una velocidad pasmosa y entonces lo siento; nuestras bocas unidas, nuestras respiraciones acompasadas. ¡Por fin! Un beso de mi Lady, nos adentramos más en el beso, tomamos un ritmo, mi atrevida lengua entra en su boca y la explora como si no hubiera mañana, ella no se niega, ¡estoy en la gloria! A eso saben sus besos; a gloria y tal vez a cerezas. Pero como todo lo bueno tiene que acabar, la falta de aire juega en nuestra contra, nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas –te amo- me dice con su rostro ruborizado

Y no necesito más para levantarme de su regazo y abalanzarme sobre ella-Yo también te amo mi Lady- la vuelvo a besar, esta vez yo tengo el control de la situación, mis atrevidas manos pasean por su cuerpo, gime en aceptación y eso me complace, ronroneo de gusto; y es ahí cuando mi alarma decide despertarme.

-Maldita alarma- mascullo aún enojado por la interrupción de mis sueños en la mañana, de nuevo ha caído la noche y con su llegada nosotros, los héroes de París salimos a nuestro patrullaje nocturno.

 **Sólo debo soñar, sólo puedo pensar** **  
** **En tus labios que son algo divino** **  
** **Ya no puedo callar estas ganas de amar** **  
** **Tu corazón tiene que ser mío** **  
** **No lo pienses más**

Llego a nuestro punto de reunión, la azotea de un edificio con vista a la torre Eiffel y ahí esta ella, de espaldas a mí, me acerco sigiloso a ella; después del brusco despertar de la mañana lo había decidido, iba a ir a por todas con mi lady, sin contenerme; terminaría lo que había comenzado en ese sueño.

-¿No crees que la noches es perrrfercta?- le ronroneo al oído, ella gira asustada y ahí es cuando aprovecho el momento y uno mis labios con los suyos, lo dicho, sus labios saben a gloria con un toque de cereza.

 **Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos** **  
** **Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo** **  
**

Pero como los sueños, sueños son, Ladybug me aleja de un empujón, su expresión es de confusión, sorpresa y ¿decepción? -¿por qué hiciste eso?- me pregunta, ¿es que acaso no es obvio?

-Porque te amo- respondo sincero

-Tú sabes que yo ya amo a alguien más- una daga atraviesa mi corazón, pero lo supe ocultar con una mueca, y entonces un plan macabro se fragua en mi mente

-Y si amas tanto a ese chico, ¿por qué reaccionaste así con el beso? –contraataqué

-¿A qué te refieres?- me miró confundida

-O vamos Ladybug- giro alrededor de ella jugando con mi cola- por como actuaste, cualquiera diría que ese era tu primer beso – ella se sonrojó; arquee una ceja, bueno; al parecer le había robado su primer beso, un placer culpable me invadió –Así que eso era – su bochorno se hace más evidente –Ladybug- me paro detrás de ella y pongo mis manos en sus hombros -como enamorado tuyo que soy, siempre buscaré tu felicidad, y si tu felicidad es ese chico, mi deber es informarte que a nosotros los hombres nos gustan las chicas que sepan besar –Jaque, veo como sus espalda se pone rígida con mis tontas afirmaciones.

-¿En serio?- Pregunta dudosa, debo admitirlo, no pensé que me creería

-Si –mentiroso- Pero como ya he dicho mi Lady, yo siempre buscaré tu felicidad.- Empiezo a masajear su espalda –Afortunadamente, tu problema no es tán grave, yo te puedo ayudar; te enseñaré a besar y así complacer al chico que te gusta – Chat Noair, te irás al infierno por esto.

-Supongo, si eso es lo que les gusta a los chicos –Jaque mate. Los besos de Ladybug eran míos, aunque sólo fuera por "entrenamiento"

 _Nunca_ me había sentido así, era como estar entre el cielo y el infierno, Ladybug aceptaba mis besos, pero sólo como "práctica", ella seguía amando a otro. Y aunque últimamente me miraba de distinta manera mi corazón no lo soportaba más y se reflejaba en mi carácter.

-Oye viejo, ¿Qué te pasa?- me había dicho Nino con voz preocupada

-Nada- casi gruñí, incluso Alya y Marinette que estaban caminando delante de nosotros a la salida de la escuela me voltearon a ver sorprendidas

-¿Estás seguro Adrien?- Me preguntó Alya, ok estaba grave

-Si- me calme -sólo tengo cosas que pensar- y me aleje sabiendo que dejaba un trío preocupado. Llegué a mi casa y avente la mochila, Plagg salió a revolotear por la mansión, total mi padre y Nathalie estaban en _Suiza_ para una pasarela

 **Sabes mi destino pronto te reclamará** **  
** **Si tú no estás conmigo, ahora todo me da igual** **  
** **Sólo debo soñar, sólo puedo pensar** **  
** **En tus labios que son algo divino** **  
** **Ya no puedo callar estas ganas de amar** **  
** **Tu corazón tiene que ser mío**

Espere a que llegara la noche y salí en busca de Ladybug, tenía que aclarar esto. Al escucharme llegar volteo a verme con una sonrisa, esa que parecía hecha por el _cincel_ de Dios y que se congeló en su rostro al ver el mío completamente serio

-Lo siento mi Lady – le dije – sé que yo propuse lo de aprender a besar pero no lo soporto más, ¿De verdad no sientes nada por mí? – Vi la duda en sus ojos y eso me dio esperanzas –Sólo te pido una oportunidad- insistí- Sólo tienes que decir que si.

 **No lo pienses más**

 **Sólo tienes que decir que sí**

-C..Chat Noair… yo…-No pudo continuar pues un _rayo_ surcó el cielo interrumpiéndonos y un hombre _caucásico_ (y akumatizado para variar) apareció elevándose por los cielos de París lanzando rayos a diestra.

Pero para eso estaban los súper héroes de París, algunas respuestas tendrían que esperar.

 **Quiero ser el único que vive entre tus besos** **  
** **Y yo quiero ser el huracán que viaje por tu cuerpo** **  
** **Y yo quiero ser la otra mitad que buscaste tanto tiempo** **  
** **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí** ****

 **Y quedarme aquí, sólo tienes que decir que sí**

OK ESTA ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA PUBLICADA EN ESTE FANDOM Y CON ESTA CUENTA, SOY TÉCNICAMENTE NUEVA. AGRADEZCO A KARASU-KUN Y A CUERVO-CHAN POR SUS SUGERENCIAS, ESTA ES NEUSTRA PÁGINA CONJUNTA Y YO HE SIDO LA PRIMERA EN DAR EL PASO. TAMBIÉN A ESA PERSONITA ESPECIAL QUE HOY CUMPLE AÑOS (Y QUE DUDO QUE LEA ESTO) ¡FELIZ DIA DEL NIÑO! POR SUPUESTO DEDICADA PARA LOS FANS DE MLB Y TAMBIEN COMO CELEBRACIÓN POR SU PRÓXIMO ESTRENO EN LATINOAMÉRICA. EL LÍMITE DE PALABRAS ME CONTUVO MUCHO Y NO PUDE REALIZAR LA HISTORIA COMO LO HUBIERA DESEADO YA QUE MI IDEA ORIGINAL SE LLEVARÍA ALMENOS EL DOBLE DE PALABRAS, TUVE QUE QUITAR MUCHAS ESCUENAS Y ACORTAR OTRAS TANTAS PUESTO QUE YO SOY MÁS BIEN DE LAS QUE NARRAN MUCHO; ADEMÁS DE QUE SUELO ESCRIBIR EN SEGUNDA PERSONA Y NO EN PRIMERA, Y DE QUE NUNCA HABÍA ESCUCHADO LA CANCIÓN O AL CANTANTE, ASI QUE NO ME PROVOCA EL MISMO SENTIR. TAL VEZ HAGA DESPUES EL POV DE MARINETTE PARA EXPLICAR MÁS LA SITUACIÓN. SIN MÁS GRACIAS POR LEER. –RAVEN


End file.
